turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Texas
I think "Eestexas" should be its own little article. Given the name, I don't think it meant to be the whole of Texas. Alternatively, if not its own article, then a subsection of the Texas article. TR 16:04, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Well I agree it wouldn't be the whole of Texas. The name suggests eastern Texas but that's all that the story gives; the name. I'll think about it and see if I can come up with a sub-section for the Texas article. I think that would be better than a separate article. ML4E 02:24, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Should I do similar articles for Louisiana and Mexico or is that overkill? ML4E 03:04, 22 October 2007 (UTC) No such thing as overkill here. Haven't I thought you anything? TR 04:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) I abase myself most honourable Sensei but sunspots have made psychic learning difficult. However, to make amends, I have added the two articles and have figured out how to set up redirects to them **bows deeply** ML4E 01:28, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Excellent. TR 04:26, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Texas in "The Two Georges" Texas in "The Two Georges" is called the NAU Province of Cranmer. It was previously a province of Nueva España. EoGuy99 04:30, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Looks like Cranmer also covers Oklahoma. I forget, did the characters wind up in Cranmer at any point? :If they did, then let's create a new article, with redirects from Texas and Oklahoma. TR 04:52, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Eo, it sounds like you've found your first inconsistency. Offhand I believe that's also the first 2G inconsistency? Turtle Fan 05:30, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::There is no inconsistency. TR 14:49, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::So there's not. I seem to have misread Eo's post. Turtle Fan 15:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Cranmer also includes Oklahoma, yes. Cranmer also includes Oklahoma, yes. EoGuy99 05:45, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, as I say, if any of the characters go to Cranmer, let's add it. If not, then I think the best thing to do list just make an entry to list NAU provinces, rather like the "List of Wars in Disunited States", since most of the provinces don't correspond to US states or Canadian provinces, and most don't really play a role in the book. TR 16:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::None of the characters go to Cranmer. After the QCIs they go to "The Six Nations" (Western NY state) via OTL Canada, then to a coal mining town in Pennsylvania, on to Boston and end the story in Victoria (Washington). ::The list of provinces sounds good. What would be better would be someone scanning the maps of the World and of North America in the front of the book. I would but I don't have access to a scanner. ML4E 04:25, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::I have access to a scanner at work, but I foresee misusage concerns. TR 06:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::We rip off photos left, right, and center without crediting their owners. We quote large chunks of online articles in our articles without citation. I even once uploaded a paper I had written for a course still in progress at the time. No one's complained yet. ::::Or do you mean your office wouldn't tolerate you using your scanner for personal business like that? Turtle Fan 07:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::::The latter. I don't see problems with copyright issues. I do see problems with the District Court Deputy wondering why I have a library book in the copy machine. TR 07:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah. Yes, that would be sticky. ::::::I have an old scanner but haven't tried using it in ages. I suspect if I did I would find it's died of neglect. Also, I don't have a T2G copy, though I suppose the public library could oblige. Turtle Fan 07:29, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::::If not, we'll try something else. I just can't get worked up about creating a series of articles that say "BLANK was a province of the NAU" and nothing else. TR 07:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC)